Over in the Meadow (episode)
Over in the Meadow is the 4th 11-minute Wiggle and Learn episode. Songs # The Grand Old Duke Of York # Over In The Meadow Plot *'Song #1': The Grand Old Duke Of York Captain Feathersword sings the song while Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are played by Anthony and Jeff and digitally copied into the scene. What Happens Next? It's Up To You! Anthony sings the introduction for the skit saying that the various Wiggles are here and what happens next is up to you. The scene starts with Anthony going over to the other Wiggles who are standing at the dock with the SS Feathersword in the background. They are waiting for Wags and Captain Feathersword to arrive. Murray says that he can hear them coming. Wags and the Captain arrive, say their usual hellos, then Anthony gives Wags a doggy pat on the head. Captain tries to explain what happened to them today, but starts running around making siren noises. Wags then adds how exciting it was, making whooshing noises and the Captain jumps in excitedly and both make sounds and noises together. Anthony stops them and Jeff asks Wags to talk first. Wags says they saw a fire engine with sirens blaring and the Captain describes the firefighters and that they put out a grass fire. Wags wants to be a firefighter but Anthony wonders how they could be without actual fires to put out. Anthony pauses the action as the characters freeze their movements and steps out to sing the verse about what happens next is up to you Anthony returns to the scene with everyone frozen and asks the audience if they know how they can all be firefighters. He exclaims yes that they can be firefighters in a story then starts the scene again telling the others his solution. Captain suggests that there's a fire burning in a deserted building while Sam says the Wags and Captain can be the firefighters and Sam, Murray and Jeff can be people out for a walk. Sam tells Anthony that he has a special part for him in the story and to wait. The three Wiggles pretend to walk and Jeff sees an old building on fire. Sam pretends to call the fire brigade and Wags and the Captain come in pretending to drive the fire truck then hose down the fire. Sam steps out of the action and tells the audience that next in the story the firefighters realize someone is trapped on the roof. He calls Anthony over to tell him he can be the person trapped on the roof and to stand on a barrel in from of Wags and Captain. Anthony waves and calls for help. Captain says he'll climb up and rescue him and picks up Anthony from the barrel. They all cheer as Anthony is saved, and Murray says the fire's out. Captain and Wags pretend to drive off on a fire truck. Anthony steps aside one last time to sing the final verse about having fun with everyone, then returns to the other Wiggles to say that it was very exciting, and here's another song. *'Song #2': Over In The Meadow Gallery TheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke of York" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork2.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUpToYou!.jpg|"What Happens Next? It's Up to You!" TheProfessionalWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles SamandMurrayinMoveandGroove.jpg|Sam & Murray TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain MoveandGroove3.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags & Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags & Captain JeffinMoveandGroove.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPattingWags'Head.jpg|Anthony patting Wags' head TheWigglesandWagsinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles & Wags MoveandGroove2.jpg|Anthony asks what has been happening TheNonrealisticWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WagsinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags AnthonySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUptoYou!-Part2.jpg|Anthony singing TheOtherWigglyHumansinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandSaminMoveandGroove.jpg|Jeff & Sam WagsandAnthonyinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags & Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|Murray & Captain SaminMoveandGroove.jpg|Sam SamandAnthonyinMoveandGroove.jpg|Sam & Anthony WagsandSaminMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags & Sam AnthonyandMurrayinMoveandGroove.jpg|Anthony & Murray MoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags & Captain playing firefighters CaptainandAnthonyinMoveandGroove.jpg|Captain & Anthony MurrayinMoveandGroove.jpg|Murray AnthonySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUpToYou!-Part3.jpg|Anthony singing MoveandGroove4.jpg|Anthony introducing an exciting song OverintheMeadow.jpg|"Over in the Meadow" OverintheMeadow2.jpg OverintheMeadow3.jpg OverintheMeadow4.jpg OverintheMeadow5.jpg OverintheMeadow6.jpg Transcript See here Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries